


Steve Rogers's Guide to Modern Fast Food | Steve Rogers的纽约快餐文化指南

by Kidolle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, Fast Food, M/M, Preslash to Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/Kidolle
Summary: Nobody would expect Steve Rogers become a fan for modern fast food, luckily he has Tony Stark who knows fast food better than anyone else.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Five Guys

01 Five Guys

其实Steve Rogers出生的年代已经有了快餐店，只不过还没那么流行，直到他被冻住后的第一年，人们发明了微波炉，八年后，佛罗里达州开了第一家汉堡王，快餐文化才真正席卷了美国，以至于他在70年后醒来第一眼见到的拥挤的纽约街道上有百分之三十的人实际上在快餐店打工。实际上快餐的流行或许也有他的一部分功劳，毕竟赢得战争之后人们才有机会发展经济并且享受生活——也就是说，有了可以买现成食物的钱并且有了使得快餐非常方便的工作。怎么会有年轻人，尤其是那些手头紧张的年轻人，不喜欢汉堡和薯条呢？只要不到三美元就可以买一份麦乐鸡套餐，炸薯条甚至是大份的，充分油炸过的淀粉在提供饱腹感的同时也提供了900卡的热量，这些都是年轻人喜欢并且需要的。

而Steve Rogers，即使他是每一个儿童故事里的道德模范，出现在每一所小学和中学的教学宣传短片里，依然不能免俗的加入了流行快餐文化受害者群体。像他这样不久前还在战争年代里面对资源短缺危机的年轻人（当然，也只有他一个，和他同辈的都大部分都因为年龄失去了面对垃圾食品大快朵颐的胃口），比现代人更有资格抵抗不了这种高热量，价格便宜，不需要烹饪时间并且几乎有无限种选择的食物。更何况他可是美国队长，血清给了他异于常人的体格，所对应的他当然也会需要高于常人的能量摄入。所以不管他再怎么在中小学教学视频里哄骗孩子吃下寡淡无味的蔬菜沙拉，他本人也绝对无法只靠绿色健康食品为生。

尽管如此，大部分时候美国队长依然是模范生活的典范，他吃全麦的面包，去乳糖的牛奶（尽管血清治愈了他的乳糖不耐，他还是习惯性的会选择去乳糖的牛奶），会吃完香煎三文鱼盘子边上装饰作用大于实际的白水煮西兰花。他小心翼翼的克制着自己对垃圾食物的喜爱，只偶尔在晨起跑步时路过麦当劳买一份带炸薯饼的套餐或是在Tony为电影之夜点外带垃圾食品时不动声色的坐在离食物最近的那个沙发上——不管怎么说，他总会坐在那边，大家似乎习惯了把Tony边上的座位留给他，而Tony总是坐在食物面前。

说到Tony，他毫不掩饰自己对垃圾食物的喜爱，也毫不控制。Steve知道Tony有规律锻炼，他听Natasha说过她是如何混入了Tony的拳击练习时间借此混入了他的公司然后Stark所有的拳击时间都在和她调情——好吧，也不是那么规律，但Tony的身材管理做的还不错，以他暴饮暴食的程度来说。Tony兴奋时喜欢挥舞双手，而Steve无法不注意到他穿着工装背心乱挥扳手时手臂鼓起的线条。不像Steve的小心控制，或者说其实队伍里大部分人都对饮食有至少基本的控制，除了身为天神的Thor，Tony吃起东西总是丝毫不节制，Steve见过他一次喝完了五杯最大号的可乐，没有停顿，事实上Steve觉得他都没有意识到自己在喝什么，只是因为那天晚上的电影是Thor选的，恐怖片，除了Natasha基本每个人都在借喝饮料让自己平静，但也只有Tony面前的空杯子叠了起来，五个。

不管怎么说，Tony也总是那个提议说要点外带食物的人，所以大家对于他对垃圾食品的热衷都见怪不怪，Steve需要做的就只是在每次Tony让Jarvis点单时稍微收敛一下自己期待的表情。他还是队伍里最不苟言笑的那一个，过时保守，但是说话有分量，这就够了。

本来是这样的，直到某天Tony临时兴起的要加入Steve和Thor的常规搏击训练。说来也奇怪，他俩应该是队伍里最不需要锻炼的人了，但还是他俩，队伍里唯二对搏击训练兴致勃勃，到不是说这有什么不好，毕竟队伍里的其他人包括Natasha在内都得承认旁观他俩训练非常赏心悦目。

回到Tony的临时兴起，总之就是，身价上亿的天才刚从工作室出来，似乎是解决了什么不得了的问题因此兴奋异常，多余的肾上腺素无处发泄以至于甚至来不及擦掉脸颊蹭上的机油就直冲进训练室嚷嚷着要加入。Thor，永远充满热情与活力的Thor，面对钢铁之人的加入的反应是以加倍的热情迎接挑战，最后显然在工作室忘记了能量补充的天才工程师倚在台角立柱上拒绝移动。

Thor响亮的笑声宣布了今天的训练到此为止，Steve拎了瓶水走近拳击台，他给Tony让位之后先去换了件衣服，回来看见亿万富翁一副半死不活的样子瘫坐在拳击台一角的样子让他忍不住泛起微笑。

Tony坐在地上，透过拳击台围绳第三层和第四层的缝隙抬头看他，Steve的视力好到可以看清他皮肤上汗水流下的痕迹以及脸上被汗水打湿有些粘在一起的睫毛，他有些不自然的移开了一下视线，把水递了过去。

Tony缓缓坐起，用膝盖支撑地面，一只手臂吊在围绳上接过Steve手里的水，身子前倾带动一点被汗水打湿而紧贴皮肤的背心，露出一截后腰。

没有任何帮助。

“队长，” 他喝了一口水说道，“我不行了，真的不行了，你知道吧，我透支的太厉害了，半小时内如果我吃不到大份薯条和汉堡，你们就得为了给我报仇向阿斯加德宣战。”

Steve皱了皱鼻子，Tony是在开玩笑，当然，但他改不了听到Tony乱开玩笑时先皱一下脸上的什么地方，比如眉毛什么的。

Thor轰隆隆的声音从他身后传来，见鬼，那么远他是怎么听到的？也许他对阿斯加德这个词有额外关注，就像某种咒语一样。“钢铁之子，若汝仅意向外带食物，吾将乐于相助避免这场战争。”

Jarvis的声音适时响起，虽然已经适应了他的存在，Steve还是得特别注意控制自己才能避免不小心又习惯性抬头看向天花板。“Sir，综合交通和距离因素考虑，是否下单Five Guys？花生酱奶昔可以迅速补充盐分和能量。”

花生酱奶昔？

“该死的当然！你总是最棒的，Jar。” Tony哼哼唧唧的站起身，Steve拉了他一把。“有一阵子没点过披萨以外的外带了，来吧队长，你会感兴趣的，就是可能不太健康。”

事实上，Steve不仅仅是感兴趣，他喜欢极了。

当他们一群人围坐在餐桌旁嘴里塞满东西的时候，Steve试着不要去问出Tony点的每一样东西的官方名称。就，你知道，问那么清楚会显得挺奇怪的，如果你不是为了以后再点的话。但事实上从Tony把一大杯花生酱奶昔放到他面前之后，他要分神去开口询问就有些困难了。在注射血清之前他对花生过敏，Steve喝了一口混着焦糖，花生酱和培根的奶昔之后，又重温了一次对血清的感激之情，对了，培根是Tony给他加的，因为他对于培根作为奶昔的选项之一提出了质疑，于是Tony坚持要他尝试。而如果Steve Rogers吃饭时显得沉默寡言，显然是因为他无法融入21世纪过分新潮的吃饭话题或者电视节目或者是上个世纪的什么神秘的尊重食物的饮食习惯，不会有任何人怀疑他只是因为忙着吃饭顾不上插话。

他决定自己喜欢这家店，实际上当Tony点单时询问每个人想要加什么在汉堡里时他就决定自己喜欢这家店了。“你想加点什么吗？比如洋葱圈啊蘑菇啊之类的，当然也可以再加份培根，我知道你们当过兵的都可能吃了，每次Rhodey都要多加好几份培根。” Tony问他的同时把Pad递给他，他对着屏幕上的多选框有些惊讶，因为天呐，真的太多种类了，而且最重要的是——

“这些后加的东西都不另外收费？那这家店要怎么……”他假装没注意到Tony听到收费这个词时挑起的眉毛，老天啊他当然知道Tony有钱，复仇者们住在曼哈顿最贵的大厦里，但这不能怪他，他毕竟是个布鲁克林的穷小子。

“这就是商业，队长，我会给备注你加两份培根的。” Tony耸耸肩，在Steve打完几个勾之后拿走了平板。

现在，Steve吃着自己加了双倍培根的汉堡，事实上，第二个汉堡，看着Clint举着他的三明治和Tony争论些什么，脸上全是酱汁。Steve觉得很有意思的是，当Clint说自己要三明治时，他本以为会是一个真的三明治，但实际上Clint现在举在手里的只是把汉堡面包反过来的汉堡而已，至少Steve这么觉得。但他并不打算出口问。

总之，也许是晚饭愉快的氛围感染了他，也许是厚重的花生酱奶昔糊住了他的脑子，让他迷失了自己之前一直小心翼翼与其他人保持的距离感，所以才会在Tony放下他吃了一半的第二个汉堡宣称自己一口都吃不下了的时候随口说了句“给我吧，我可以吃完。”

话一出口他就后悔了，实际上他一直忙于在嘴里塞满食物没说过几句话，而因为其他人也在忙着互相开不恰当的玩笑所以没什么人注意到他面前的食物吃的有多么的干净，现在所有人的视线都集中在了他身上。

Steve感觉脸颊一点一点的变热，“我是说，我不太喜欢浪费食物。”他尽量保持语气平静。

“队长，”从语气看，Tony在很小心的斟酌句子，“我并不是说要扔掉，我会用锡纸包起来之后再吃完的。你要是没吃饱的话，还有几份薯条，厨房里也还有……”

“不用了，我就是一提，”Steve说完迅速收拾了自己面前那堆包装纸表示自己吃完了大家继续，然后站起来逃向厨房的方向，觉得自己的耳朵烫的厉害。

他在水池前洗手的时候听到厨房打开的声音，但他不太想回头看那是谁。

“队长？你确定不再来点吗？”

是Tony。

“不用，谢谢，我吃饱了。”

“好吧，但奶昔其实也有多的，再来杯奶昔吗？”

Steve是打算拒绝的，但他没忍住犹豫了一秒，但一秒的停顿足够反应灵敏的天才把另一个杯子塞到他手里了。

Steve看了看手里的杯子，又看了看同样手里拿着一个杯子笑容满面的Tony。

“队长，我得说，你完全把我骗过去了，”Tony咬着吸管吐词不太连贯的说，“你看起来像是对什么都不感兴趣，就好像21世纪的所有科技创造对你来说就是一坨屎，21世纪的人也是，吃太多不该吃的东西，过容易猝死的生活，我是说，我一直以为你不喜欢团队聚餐，只是为了士气才和我们一起，你知道吧，全是垃圾食物，得忍受着和我们坐在一起……”

不是那样的，Steve心里说，我在痛苦的忍受21世纪，但不包括你们。

“……但我猜，你还是挺喜欢汉堡的？也许这让忍受我们也容易很多了。” Tony吸了一大口奶昔咽下去，“想试试纽约有多少不同的流行快餐店吗？”

\-----------  
注：

*最早的快餐店是1921年Ohio州开的White Castle。  
*1946年发明了微波炉，1953年Kansas开了第一家汉堡王，1955年加州开了第一家麦当劳（1940年先开了McDonald's Bar-B-Q，主要是drive thru，1955年开了第一家正式连锁的麦当劳，即今天的麦当劳，有了第一个正式的logo，但大家今天熟知的金色大M其实最早出现在1961年，收不住了不能再写了我为什么要科普这么多没用的orz）  
*麦当劳一个麦乐鸡（$1）加一个大份薯条（$1.89）共 920卡路里。

*复仇者大厦在现实中参考的是MetLife Building的位置， 那个位置附近确实最近的是Five Guys（另一家Shake Shack下次写）。  
*Five Guys汉堡有15种不同的toppings可以随便排列组合加，不要钱（因为其实他家汉堡挺贵的单价八九刀，想想一刀一个的麦乐鸡啊朋友们）奶昔是真的好喝！花生酱加培根！一点都不暗黑！好喝绝了！以及他家三明治用的面包也就是把汉堡反过来，有芝麻那一面朝下而已23333


	2. Chipotle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint点了墨西哥菜

02 Chipotle

当Steve再见到Tony时，对方塞给他一张显然是笔记本上随手撕下的纸，边缘沾了点深色的东西，可能是机油，也可能是咖啡，为了避免自己单纯好奇甚至有些关心的提问被Tony误解成“别摆出那副美国队长不赞成脸，别解释，我都能听到你在评判我”，他没有问那到底是什么。Tony把那张纸递给他的时候嘀咕了一些类似“清单”的东西，但和他预想的不同，这并不是一个标准的清单，配上铅笔的特有质感更像一张随手写画的设计图草稿，有些是字词的组合感觉应该是餐厅，但Steve其实也不是很确定，甚至有一个右转向的箭头符号下面写着In N Out*，让Steve怀疑Tony是不是不小心撕下了什么设计线路图纸，但那个符号下方确实又画着一个汉堡的简笔画。但不管是从纸张边缘的锯齿还是Tony摇摇晃晃的状态，Steve基本能判断出不管是写这个单子还是把这张单子递给他的Tony都不太清醒。毕竟现在还是早上，而这个点能出现在厨房前的Tony没睡的可能性多过早起。

“实际上，我给你的邮箱发了一份带标注地图的，还给你共享了一个待办日程的单子，但我猜你根本不看邮箱，所以我给你画了一份实体的，啊，纸质信息源就像陶瓷，明明脆弱又不可持续反而增加了自身价值，招人喜欢。”

Steve不确定自己听明白了他在说什么，但Tony把东西塞给他之后就晃晃悠悠的离开了，他没来得及问出自己内心一直盘旋的那句“什么？”， 但他还是小心的把那张纸拿回了自己房间，两只手轻轻捏着纸的两边，不敢用力怕捏皱了或是扯碎了。这感觉其实挺奇怪的，他也说不出来为什么自己这么小心翼翼，可能是因为Tony念叨着陶瓷之类的东西让他想到了那种脆弱物品的质感，以至于这轻轻的一张纸在他手里像个易碎品，只敢虚虚捏着，小心展平，最后贴在房间角落的空画架上。

今天晚上是电影之夜，一般这样的晚上意味着可以在餐桌上堆好几层的披萨盒和大桶的爆米花，Steve不能说不对这样的夜晚感到期待。他坐在画架前，仔仔细细地把纸张边缘的每一个翘起的角捋平。

对Steve而言，周四一般都过得很快，他起床锻炼之后会看一些神盾送过来的文件，不少是和复仇者有关的，尽管这个新集结的队伍运转良好，又在Stark工业的资助之下，基本上不在神盾局的管辖范围内，但还是会有逃不掉的和复仇者有关的规约，而不知怎么的他被填在了神盾局联络人那一栏，所以这些文件最后都要送到他手里由他签字。抛开他美国队长的名号，其实Natasha或者Tony会更适合这项工作，前者是神盾局特工，熟悉神盾的工作流程；后者，怎么说呢，那可是Tony Stark，听起来像是天生就会处理这些政府关系和文件的。但他问过Jarvis，这些文件的起草和修改免不了Tony的参与或监督，于是他抛却心理压力的接下了这份工作，并且会认真研读每一份设计出来仿佛完全没考虑阅读观感，只是为了让他在同意那一栏下面签个名的文件。

除去和复仇者有关的，还有很多Stark工业的授权文件，以及一些以美国队长为原型设计的图样示例和参考图纸，这部分直接关乎到他的工资。是说，虽然神盾局当然也会象征性的给每个人固定的薪水（只是象征性的发了最低工资标准，对此Tony总是在Nick Fury偶尔来拜访时故意大声问“Jarvis，劳驾，神盾局上个月发的工资够不够我买自己的股票？”，而Jarvis会如实回答“您上月薪水可以买10股，Sir，但我看不出这样的行为有任何必要性。”），但他们每个人可以自由支配的资金大部分其实来自Stark工业开发的各种消费品。直到亲眼目睹了梅西百货的货架上熟悉的标志他才意识到自己低估了美国人民对复仇者们的热情，当然，也低估了消费能力。

Steve其实很喜欢读这些文件，对于一个落后了时代太多的人来说，靠书本或是纪录片能弥补的空缺也总是有限的，通过阅读各种实际要用到的文件，不管是神盾局还是Stark工业，他能窥得现代社会的另一角。Steve随意翻动面前这些设计图纸时，一张角落画着麦当劳标志的原型图引起了他的注意，他抽出来发现那是麦当劳附送玩具的设计图：意外的做得很精美，但五官印得不是特别清楚，细看显得很奇怪，他甚至无法区分出Hulk的眉毛和眼睛。钢铁侠的盔甲帮Tony逃过了脸变形的印在玩具上的命运，Steve凑近了也无法分辨出那面甲的眼睛处到底有没有被填上蓝色，或许该去买一份试试，Steve翻过了这一页。

晚些时候，Steve在去公共休息室的路上遇到Tony，对方问他想不想吃墨西哥菜。

“墨西哥菜？”

“你记得我说过要带你尝一遍所有的快餐店吧？”Tony有些不自然的挠着自己的后颈，“我做实验做到一半又想起这事儿，但今天Barton挑电影，他说油炸的吃腻了，想吃点墨西哥菜。就，玉米卷饼啊，豆子啊之类的，你知道吧？也有墨西哥玉米片，你该尝尝，配Guacamole也不完全算是在吃你自己的同类，Dorito。”

Steve该对这个外号翻个白眼的，就像他一直会有的反应那样，实际上Tony提起这个外号的方式就像是在等他的白眼似的，但在那之前，“Gua…什么？”

对此Tony微笑起来，每次Steve没有领会到某个引用典故或是别的什么时他都会露出这种笑，其他人也是，当然不是恶意的，甚至会带点鼓励的“噢我忘记了你不知道，但没关系我会告诉你的”，但这种笑容还是会让他觉得自己傻兮兮的。

“是西班牙语，就是鳄梨酱，用牛油果和洋葱之类的东西做的，用来配墨西哥玉米片。”说到玉米片的时候Tony又对着他使劲的眨了几下眼，于是Steve遂了他的意，翻了个白眼，“但最棒的其实是墨西哥可乐，但Chipotle不用杯子装，为此我订了两大箱。”

Steve注意到他说的计量单位是箱，每当出现这种看似平常又有些难理解的小事时他都会选择放它过去，因为经验来看，几个小时之内他就会通过直接的结果理解它的含义。

比如现在，Thor每次徒手拧开一个新的瓶盖时都要和Clint碰一下杯，然后比着看谁能把铁皮制被拧变形的瓶盖精准的丢进离沙发最远的那个空爆米花桶里。这种场景一般会出现在他们喝啤酒的时候，而现在，虽然Steve确实不是专家，但他也能喝出手中的玻璃瓶里确实不含酒精。

“你知道，要不是我足够了解他们，我会怀疑你在可乐里偷偷兑了什么想放倒我们。” Natasha在第二个无辜的空爆米花桶被砸倒后将它扶正，然后捡起掉在地毯上的瓶盖扔了进去，甩给Clint一个适可而止的眼神。

“只是纯正的蔗糖而已，习惯了玉米糖浆*的舌头可能有点嗨过头了。”Tony懒洋洋的举起手中的可乐瓶，朝Natasha晃了晃。Steve其实是想问的，比如为什么这可乐装在玻璃瓶里，为什么他没有感觉到太大差别，除了好像没有那么甜，但此刻他嘴里有半个墨西哥卷饼，为了让实际上裹的没那么严实的食物不要掉出来他不得不尽量往嘴里多塞一些东西，而切成小丁的番茄和切成小片的烤洋葱显然对这没有丝毫帮助。除此之外Tony又另递给他一个塔可，玉米脆片的塔可，Steve在给了他一个感激的眼神之余忍不住思考，如果裹着这些碎片食物的东西本身就很容易散成碎片，他要如何完整的把它吃下去。

这个夜晚最终和往常一样，以一群人窝在沙发上看电影看到困结尾了。Clint总喜欢坐在屏幕最远那端的地毯上，说自己是为了保护视力，但也总因为离茶几太远了不方便来回移动而要求一人独占一大桶爆米花。Steve没有靠在沙发上，他的右手扶着一大包墨西哥玉米片，得坐直了才能支撑这个显然超出了建议容量的牛皮纸袋不倒下；Tony坐在他左边，偶尔从他手里的纸袋抓一两片蘸上厚厚的鳄梨酱，一片塞进嘴里，一片递给Bruce，如果Bruce摇手表示不用了的话就也一并塞进自己嘴里。也许是Clint挑的片子太过无聊，他挑的片子总是这么无聊，虽然他自己不承认，以至于除了电影配乐和台词以外的其他声音Steve都听得很清楚：Thor在抛两个可乐瓶盖，他能听到瓶盖回到他手心里相互碰撞的声音；Natasha偶尔甩动自己的头发，发丝划过沙发靠枕有轻微的摩擦声；Tony时不时翻动两下手机，探过身子手指划过牛皮纸袋边缘，里面的玉米片哗啦哗啦的互相碰撞；Tony和Bruce轻声交谈之后，把两片玉米片都塞进嘴里清脆咀嚼的声音……

Steve决定他喜欢墨西哥菜，尤其是牛皮纸袋装的玉米片。

\--------  
注：说来有些尴尬，本来是想接着写垃圾食品的，但是突然很想吃taco结果点了Chipotle，虽然健康了很多但还是个流行快餐嘛（。）随手写了

*In N Out是个餐厅，logo是个长得像回旋镖的箭头，铁就用铅笔那么随便一画加上这句In N Out（进出）队长就以为是某种设计图纸  
*墨西哥可乐依然用的是蔗糖（尽管也有研究认为墨西哥可乐实际上也只是用的玉米糖浆，因为检测出来的还是只有葡萄糖和果糖，要么是蔗糖分解了，要么就是墨西哥可乐也用的糖浆，who knows），就是一开始可乐的配方，而实际上现在的可口可乐为了成本基本都是用玉米糖浆corn syrup，因此口感会有差别，墨西哥可乐的口感更细腻，也没有那么甜得发腻。但实际上可口可乐公司的调查显示不同地区生产的可乐虽然甜味剂不同，但消费者的舌头不足以发现那种细微的区别，墨西哥可乐的味道其实更多的是人臆想出来的，通过外观和炫酷的“made in mexican”的贴纸，人的大脑主观的把两种可乐味道的不同放大了。

*本期餐厅Chipotle，一家连锁墨西哥快餐店，是做得很好吃的美国口味的墨西哥餐馆，对于没吃过正宗墨西哥菜的人来说很好吃（墨西哥人如是说），且由于蔬菜多而且少油炸，算是健康快餐，在“意识到快餐危害的当代美国社会”很流行。taco有软皮和脆皮两种，脆皮taco因为玉米脆饼本身也很容易碎，吃起来简直就是灾难，能掉满盘子


	3. McDonald's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve去麦当劳买儿童套餐

03 McDonald’s

Steve抱着三大纸袋的麦当劳回到大厦时，时间刚过下午两点。复仇者大厦的厨房会在11点半左右开始供应食物，基本12点时大家会在餐厅坐下闲聊或是吃饭，算上餐后点心以及在厨房冰箱前打闹着抢最后一根雪糕的时间，到了一点半餐厅基本是已经收拾好了的状态，这也是厨房洗碗机的官方工作时间。因此，Steve完全没有料到自己会在经过餐厅时被抓个现行，迎面撞上几乎所有人——他迅速扫视一眼在场人数移开视线——除了Thor前几天回了阿斯加德，博士也不在。

这不合理，他们根本不该在这个时间出现在这里，厨房里一团糟，餐厅的窗户大开着，排风扇也罕见的响着，都多久没见他们开过排风扇了，一定是搞出了什么乱子，但现在所有人都盯着他，就仿佛他才是做了什么不该做的事情一样。尤其是Tony，他甚至都不应该出现在这里，上周他刚说过自己要回Stark工业处理几天公司的事情的，Steve心里愤愤不平的想着。

“嗨，各位，”Steve没有抬头直视任何一个人的眼睛，匆匆打了个招呼直奔厨房方向去了，厨房门没有自动打开，有点奇怪，这本是个感应门，但也没什么，为了以防万一偶尔感应失灵，门也设计成了可以手动推开，Tony是个天才，哪怕是设计装甲以外但东西也考虑的万无一失。

“队长，别——”

不清楚背后是谁出声阻止了他，也许是Clint，Steve没有特别注意，因为推开门那一瞬间扑面而来的厨房内的空气袭击了他，尤其是他的鼻腔，他还来不及反应，先被这让人透不过气的空气逼得呛咳得弯腰后退了一步，松开了把着门的手，门又自动合上了。

看来门没有问题，这是Steve脑子里的第一个想法。

“这…咳咳……怎么回事？”

Tony走到餐厅另一侧的水池前，将一块餐巾浸湿了递给他，Steve有些迷惑的接了过来。

“捂着鼻子，你会感谢我的。”Tony简单的解释道。

Steve照做了，同时注意到Clint也有一块这样的湿餐巾。

“有人给我解释一下发生了什么吗？”

Tony耸了耸肩，而Natasha轻轻踹了一脚Clint的小腿肚，Clint缩了缩，递给他一个塑料包装盒。Steve接过，上面的标签写着“Reaper Pepper*”，图片看着像是晒皱了的的缩水灯笼椒。

“这是Carolina Reaper，世界上最辣的辣椒，斯科维尔指标*超过1,569,300，” Tony总是一定要用最科学的方式把解释的话说的让人听不懂，好在他也常常会再补上一句解释的解释，“斯科维尔指标是辣度的单位，你记得Chipotle的墨西哥青椒Jalapeño么，Jalapeño的辣度最高也就5000。”

Steve回忆了上次吃的那半个加了烤Jalapeño的Burrito，一口气灌下了两瓶可乐，他没有很经常接触这种刺激性食物，所以也不是很习惯辣椒，光是回忆起那个味道他的舌头就有种烧灼的错觉。

等等，他手里的塑料盒是空的。

意识到这一点，Steve震惊的抬头盯着Clint：“你做了什么？”

Clint抽了抽鼻子，“也没什么，就是把一盒辣椒切碎了放在平底锅里炒了炒而已。”

“然后呛得整个餐厅都打喷嚏，差点把Hulk逼了出来，所以Bruce回房间了。”Natasha眯了眯眼睛补充道。

什么？Steve想问的，但他已经能感觉到鼻腔里泛起一阵烧灼的疼痛，于是拿着湿餐巾的手稍微用了用力好把整个鼻子捂得更严实。

“Clint在网上看到了Salsa酱*，无论如何都想自己尝试一下，”Tony笑得有些幸灾乐祸，“结果在他来得及放番茄进去之前，辣椒素污染就已经扩散到不可逆的程度了。”

“我只是勇敢尝试新菜单而已，别假装我进厨房的时候你们不高兴。”Clint反驳道。

这倒是真的，抛开神盾局秘密杀手的身份，Clint确实是个优秀的厨子，感恩节或圣诞节的桌上放着的不是Costco的速冻火鸡全要感谢Clint。

“Sir，距厨房空气中辣椒素浓度降到常规值还有10分钟。”Jarvis的声音从天花板传来。

Steve犹豫了一下，还是小心翼翼的开口了：“呃，你们如果还没吃饭的话，我买了挺多麦当劳的。”

Natasha和Clint看向他手里袋子的金色标志的眼神已经将拒绝传达的很明显了，倒是Tony噌的一声从沙发上坐起来：“你是问饿得快死了的我要不要离开这个空气污染源去吃点汉堡薯条吗？该死的当然了！”

他们坐在公共客厅的沙发上拆开了麦当劳的纸袋，Tony从纸袋里掏出第一个芝士汉堡时挑了一下眉。“队长，当你说你买了很多麦当劳的时候，我真的没想到你是买了八份儿童套餐。我该感激吗？你是在因为自己是个百岁老人才特地给我们这些超龄儿童买的吗？” 他迅速又发现了别的什么，“哦看呐！你果然选了苹果片！在所有可能的排列组合里选择了最健康的那一个。” 他捞出一片苹果塞进嘴里，Steve能听到苹果片在他的口腔里被牙齿挤压溅出汁液的声音。“这没什么不好的，我是说，麦当劳的苹果片占整个苹果片消费市场的十分之一，但谁会单点一份苹果片呢，要感谢麦当劳逼着那么多孩子吃掉了那么多苹果片。”

“我也有选薯条，”Steve反驳道，拆开手里的袋子拎出小包装的薯条，“只有两份是苹果而已。”

“所以你宁可买八份儿童套餐吃里面的迷你薯条，也不愿意直接买份最大号套餐？”Tony嚼完了嘴里的苹果片做了个鬼脸，动手去拆另一个袋子，从里面扒拉出两根薯条一起塞进嘴里。

“呃……”Steve脸上温度有升高的趋势，这没什么的，他给自己做着心理建设硬是把羞耻感压了回去，“我一直没拿到想要的那个玩具。”

Tony伸进纸袋摸索薯条的手停下了，睁大了眼睛看着他：“你只是为了玩具买了八份套餐？”

“对。” Steve没什么底气的肯定。

“你知道玩具可以单买吧？就算不单买你买套餐的时候也可以指定？”

“……”

“我的天呐Rogers！你都能一个人连买8份儿童套餐了，你都不好意思去跟店员要一个你想要的玩具吗？你是觉得自己看起来像是8个孩子的爸爸吗！？买八份——”

Steve选择往他手里塞了一杯冰可乐堵住他的嘴。他确实成功了，Tony停下叨叨不休，怀疑的看了一眼手里的可乐，“这……”

“我单买的。”Steve冲他挥了挥手里的两根吸管，暗示他可以闭嘴了。

Tony向冰可乐低头了。于是他们和谐的坐在沙发上看着无关痛痒的娱乐新闻，嘴里都塞满薯条和汉堡。

“哎，对了，所以你想要的是哪个玩具？为此买了八份儿童套餐。”

Steve在心里叹了口气，果然还是躲不过这个问题，实际上他以为Tony一开始就会问这个，结果对方光顾着嘲笑他是八个孩子的爸爸这件事让他以为玩具被忽视了。

“复仇者们，”隐瞒是没有意义的，只要随便搜一下就能知道最近的玩具系列是复仇者了，“我一直拿到重复的自己，总是拿不到钢铁侠那个，”他从纸袋里掏出一个做工不算精致的蓝白红塑料小人放在茶几上，说真的，手里拿着自己的纪念品其实挺奇怪的，虽然他已经过了看到路边贴的自己的海报会害羞的阶段，但也远没到能和自己的纪念品们和谐共处的地步。“我想看看钢铁侠的玩具有没有画眼睛，海报上不太看得清。”

“噢，好问题，”Tony放下了可乐，“所以画了吗？”

“我也不知道那算不算画对了，”Steve摇了摇头，从纸袋里掏出另一个塑料小人，钢铁侠的，摆在蓝白红的那一个小人旁边，“看着还挺像那么回事儿的，我猜对这种玩具期待不能太高。”

Tony凑近茶几，“嗯哼——确实期待不能太高，盔甲看着有点变形，比例也不对，但我也不能说真的有被冒犯到，你的玩具倒是做的还挺精细的，”Tony看了一会又加了一句，“这面部表情做得可有点狰狞，不会吓到小孩吗？”

Steve耸了耸肩，“或许没有人真的在乎脸是什么样。”

“你说的对，其实他们只在乎那一身衣服。”Tony耸了耸肩，“所以你有八个玩具了，那我要一个。”

Steve反射性的护住桌上那个金红相间的小人：“我只有一个钢铁侠的。”

“哎呀，我也没打算多要一个低配版的盔甲，我又不缺。”Tony笑眯眯的拿起桌上另一个塑料小人，“我就拿走一个低配版的美国队长吧，反正你有好几个重复的，再说了，你穿上制服照照镜子可比塑料小人养眼多了。”

没等Steve回答，Tony就坐回自己原来在沙发上的位置拿起了之前吃了一半的汉堡，咬了一大口接着看电视；Steve看了看被自己用手心捂着的钢铁侠塑料小人，后知后觉这个举动多么幼稚，感觉耳朵的热度悄悄上升了一些，好在现在的电视节目足够有趣。他已经规划好了要如何安放这些塑料小人，好让他房间的书架看上去不那么无聊。

那天晚上他们还是吃上了Clint做的Salsa酱拌的沙拉，尽管Clint再三保证自己只加了一勺辣椒，并且为了中和辣度，洋葱和番茄丁几乎要撑爆料理机，他们还是一次消耗完了冰箱里所有的饮料和Natasha偶尔打果昔用的冷冻水果。实际上，味道不错，所以每个人都是强忍着辛辣的刺激感猛灌饮料吃完了。舌头上的灼烧感一直持续到Steve去厨房切苹果片，他甚至分不清到底是因为他误用了Clint切辣椒的刀还是单纯因为他晚餐的沙拉浇多了酱汁。

“我近期都不会想在厨房看见茄科辣椒属植物了。” Clint宣布。

Steve同意了这一观点。除此之外，他可能近期也不太想吃麦当劳的芝士汉堡了。

\--------

*Carolina Reaper，卡罗莱纳死神辣椒，2013年起是金氏纪录最辣辣椒，龙之气息辣椒与Pepper X辣椒虽宣称超过卡罗莱纳死神，但未被金氏纪录所承认.

*斯科维尔指标 Scoville Heat Units，是1912年由美国化学家威尔伯·斯科维尔所制订的度量辣椒素含量的一项指标。他以自己的姓“斯科维尔”作为单位名称，称为“斯科维尔辣度单位”，缩写为SHU。 斯科维尔设计一套称为“斯科维尔感官测试”的实验方法来度量辣椒素含量。

*Salsa 是墨西哥菜常用的酱料，一般用番茄和辣椒做成，还会有白洋葱，香菜等，现在一般用料理机打碎搅在一起。一般蘸玉米片或者拌饭拌沙拉卷burrito都可以

*本期麦当劳，大家都很熟悉就不多说废话了，美国麦当劳的happy meals是没有可乐的，只有各种酸奶或者果汁或者矿泉水（为了健康），文中提到的麦当劳苹果片占苹果片销量10%参考来自Netflix的纪录片《History 101》


	4. Popeyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 炸鸡最好吃的永远是第一口

04 Popeyes

尽管Tony拒绝承认，但除他以外的所有人都一致同意，带Steve出去吃饭是Tony Stark的专属任务，更准确的说，兴趣爱好。这个概念第一次被提出来时是在一次神盾局的阶段汇报上，当时会议已经接近尾声，每个人面前的桌上都摆着一瓶矿泉水（“无聊透了！”Clint摆弄着那瓶矿泉水抱怨道，“他们每次都在桌上放这玩意，就跟我们真的会喝似的。”），只有Tony拧开了瓶盖，声称自己要在神盾局会议室的垃圾桶里留下一个瓶子以示抗议。他撕下矿泉水瓶边上的塑料纸，反过来贴回瓶子上，随意的问Steve会议结束之后想不想出去吃饭，在Steve来得及回答之前，Clint先插上了话：“出现了，Stark最爱的业余爱好之喂饱美国队长。”

对此Tony只是懒洋洋的回应，“没错，但我的主职是喂饱你们所有人，只不过你们其他人太无趣了，不足以成为我的业余兴趣，你也不能怪别人。”过了一会儿他又补充道，“你得承认，看Steve吃饭能让人心情变好。”

Steve觉得这应该是一句赞扬，尤其是其他人都对此若有所思的点头，但不知为何他觉得脸上的热度里更多的是不好意思而不是开心或自豪。

“或许我们可以买了一起回大厦吃？”Steve小心翼翼的建议。

“Hmm，是个好主意，”Tony掏出手机划拉了两下屏幕，“你们要感谢Steve的慷慨无私，不然你们只能回大厦吃厨房剩下的冷冰冰的沙拉或者点送到时已经完全不热的披萨了。”然后无视了Clint的抱怨，站了起来，拿起面前的空矿泉水瓶扔出一条完美的抛物线，会议室角落的感应式垃圾桶及时打开盖子，瓶子砸进金属制的底板发出‘咔铛’一声，对此Natasha翻了个白眼。“我们去买Popeyes，半小时后餐厅见。”

直到坐进车里系上安全带，Steve才想起来问出这个问题：“既然是要回大厦一起吃，为什么不直接点外带而是要开车去取？”

对此Tony给了他一个露出牙齿的笑容，“Popeyes的外带简直就是垃圾，我们要去店里吃现炸的。”

等他们的车停在drive through的车道上时Tony点开手机上的菜单让Steve挑，有两条并列的点单车道，隔壁车道已经过去了两辆车，他们前方的车还没有动过，Tony的手指在方向盘上百无聊赖的敲敲打打。“搞什么，就是把菜单都读一遍这时间也该点完了。”

Steve正忙着点按手机屏幕上的各种加号以及点完加号之后冒出来的无数其他加号，“我以为大家都用手机点完了？”

“也不全是，也可以用前面的机器点单，但效率会比较低，取决于机器的音质和机器使用者的理解能力。”前方的车终于动了一下，Tony一边握回方向盘，一边让车窗落下，“我们也可以用机器，要是你想试试。”

和Steve以为的他在麦当劳里用过的点单机器不太一样，drive through的点单机实际上更像一个立式扬声器，他们的车停在那个有菜单立牌的路口，Tony透过车窗点了两份家庭套盒，几个套餐，很多杯可乐，并且几乎以夸张的有些不必要的音量补充说要蜂蜜芥末不是黄芥末，整个过程花费了一些不必要的时间，Tony和机器背后的点单员似乎总是听不清彼此在说什么。开到结账的窗口时Tony一边掏出钱包递出银行卡一边向Steve挤眼睛，“你看，这就是我说的效率比较低，我猜后面的车也等的很焦躁。”

最终他们终于路过取餐的窗口，拿到两个很大的纸盒和四个大纸袋，Tony费了点劲儿探出车窗把所有的东西接过来，指挥Steve把东西放到后座，把摆满可乐的托盘放在不容易倒的地方，他接过最后一个纸盒之后塞到Steve手里，说：“吃吧。” 

“啊？”Steve因为汽车开动所以习惯性地坐直了身子，导致那个纸盒也端端正正被他捧在怀里。

“炸鸡最好吃的永远是打开盒子的第一口，比那更好吃的是你刚拿到坐进车里时吃的第一口。吃吧，去后面托盘里拿杯可乐，注意别洒了。”

Steve有些犹豫，他其实不是那种在车里……在任何不是桌子的地方吃东西的类型，但盒子里的飘出的香气和Tony殷切的语气还是说服了他，他努力的无视自己内心关于餐桌礼仪的一些挣扎，用Tony车门边放着的湿纸巾擦了擦手，打开了纸盒。

其实Steve在此之前也没有吃过这种炸鸡的外带，所以其实根本无从比较，但他愿意相信Tony说的是真的，也就是，坐进车里吃的第一口炸鸡最好吃。

是真的很好吃，虽然要小心的注意着不让碎屑掉的到处都是实际上有点困难，在Tony的指导下，Steve把两个纸袋合进一个，这样就有了一个空纸袋可以收集食物碎屑和剩下的骨头。眼前是曼哈顿的车流，透过窗户Steve能看到两旁的车里表情各异的司机乘客们，大部分人面无表情，有人车里的音乐声透过没关严的窗户漏了出来，偶尔会看到有人在回短信，Steve相当确信那是违法的。他没看到有人在车里吃东西，Steve喝着可乐透过后视镜看后面的车流，但就他所知车内饮食应该是不违法的，他试图这么说服自己。

“哎红灯了，快，挑一块小一点的炸鸡给我，”Tony一脚踩住刹车，“不要那个，对对就那块，给我张纸巾。”两三口迅速解决之后Tony擦了擦手，双手握回方向盘，还不忘感慨一句，“还是要刚炸出来好吃啊，外带送到的都废了。后面纸袋里还有薯条，你尝尝，刚炸的脆一点。”

Steve从车后座找出那个装着薯条的纸袋，一边在心里唾弃自己这么积极的就彻底放弃了餐桌礼仪，一边从里面掏出装着薯条的盒子。和麦当劳的薯条不一样，盒子里的薯条是预先调味过的，不需要番茄酱也很好吃，Steve一定是把内心活动完全写在了脸上，因为Tony看了他一眼之后笑了一下，他也回以笑容。

“怎么样，是不是很好吃，快，给我来一根。”

Steve大脑里有一个角落闪过了一些关于安全驾驶的东西，但看起来Tony没有任何一只手有离开方向盘的打算，于是他暂时无视了自己给中小学拍交通安全宣讲视频时的那个正义人格，挑了一根薯条递到Tony的嘴边。正巧前面是个弯道，Tony的视线几乎没离开过前方的路，只微微偏过头张嘴叼住那根薯条便又回身打了半圈方向盘。

等他们回到大厦时，Steve手里拿着一个装着空可乐杯，薯条盒和炸鸡块盒的纸袋，对此Steve有一点点愧疚，只有一点点，因为Tony说他每次都会特地多买一些车上的份，因为注定要有一些食物在车上就会消失。

\--

本期Popeyes：  
Popeyes的薯条cajun fries，cajun是路易斯安那州那边的一种特色调料，毕竟Popeyes全名Popeyes Louisiana Kitchen，所以有很多cajun seasoning的东西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近沉迷磕Whamilton鸽了好久哦我忏悔（。）  
> 主要也是最近吃的不太好都没有灵感写文了（。  
> 脑子里都是各种餐厅的段子要扩成正剧真是有点痛苦（


End file.
